It All Started Because Of A Hades Figurine
by OceanFlameEagle
Summary: With no other choice, Percy is forced to reveal powers never before seen by Demigods. Happens during Titan's Curse. Rated T for paranoia. SLOW UPDATES. Won't have much HP characters, if any. -ABANDONED-


**A/N: Hello, fellow fanfictioners. I... really have nothing to say. Um... enjoy, I guess. Oh, yeah, takes place during Titan's Curse, when Bianca volunteers to go under the foot of Talos, the automation, in the chapter, "We Visit the Junkyard of the Gods." Not sure about pairings yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. No, really, I don't. Honest.**

**IMPORTANT: I get the spells at the Harry Potter Wikia. So, if you wonder where I got them from... yeah.**

* * *

Bianca PoV

I felt Percy grab my shoulders. "Bianca, no!" I heard him say. "You're new at this! You'll be killed!" I shrugged him off, and I felt terrible. I had just put us in this situation, and he was still willing to risk his life? No... I couldn't allow that.

I took a deep breath. "It's my fault the monster came for us," I said. "It's my responsibility." Then I took out the statue of Hades-how'd I even recognize him(?)- and pressed it against his palm. "Here. Take this. If anything happens, please, give it to Nico for me. Tell him... tell him I'm sorry for leaving him, but tell him I'm always with him. Please." I know, corny, but I now know why it's used so much.

Percy gripped the statue, hard. I actually thought it was going to break. Then, he spoke up. "No."

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm... no? What, was that too corny or something?"

"Yes, it was, but that's not the point," he said. "You're going to survive." I sadly smiled at him.

"A low chance, but I'll try," I tried to lesson the tension by joking. It didn't work.

Percy sighed. "No, I meant that you, Bianca, are going to stay here and try to get it to lift it's foot." My eyes widened. Why couldn't Percy just accept the fact that I was going to die with the plan? Geez!

"Look, Percy-" he cut me off by doing something very weird.

He took out a stick-I'm not joking, a _stick-_ and threatened me with it. He pointed at it toward me and said, "Please don't make me use this, Bianca."

I scoffed. "Please, Percy. That is a stick. I am going out there right now, so-," I got up,"-please give me an opening."

Then things got weirder.

As I turned to walk away, I heard Percy shout some mumbo-jumbo,"_Immobulus!_" and the next thing I knew, I couldn't move.

"W-what did you do to me?!" I demanded.

Percy simply muttered a quick 'sorry' and left to join the battle, with me standing completely stiff, and useless. And somewhat humiliated.

Joy.

xxx

Zoe PoV

I was NOT amused when the 100-foot sword went swinging toward me. On it's flat side. See, while Bianca and Percy were who-knows-where doing who-know-what(woah, that sounded wrong), _we _were trying to survive.

"Zoe, move!" Thalia shouted. I scowled. Oh, gee, Thalia, thanks for reminding me. I was just going to stand here as a one-hundred foot blade freakin'-

"MOVE!" she repeated.

I cursed and barrel-rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the blade as it crashed to the ground, less than 2 centimeters away from squishing me like fly. Unfortunately, I was still close enough that the force sent me 50 feet into the air. To make matters worse, I started plummeting _headfirst_. Which, not only left me almost completely open to attack, I would split my head open if I hit the ground. So, basically, unless Miss-Afraid-of-Heights(yeah, I guessed), was able to fly, I was screwed.

40 feet... 30... 20...

"_Aresto Momentum!" _I heard a voice shout.

What?

Next thing I know, I'm my fall was getting slower. By the time I hit the ground, I was like a feather.

Thalia ran over. "You alright, Zoe? And.. what did you do?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I did not do anything. Is thee alright as well?"

"It's, '_Are you _alright as well', though the 'as well' part is not necessary."

"Be silent."

That was when Percy ran up to us. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am... what was that you just did?" I asked. I hadn't seen anything like it in my 2,000 years or so of living.

"Tell you later..."

I narrowed my eyes, but decided to trust his word-for the moment. He was a male, after all. Then, a very, very important thought occurred to me. "Percy, where is Bianca?" I knew there was bad news when his eyes widened.

We all shot up, and sure enough, Bianca was about to be stepped on a very giant foot.

Percy didn't let that happen.

He pointed this... this _stick thing_ at Talos' head and said, "_Depulso!_" _  
_

And it disappeared.

The _entire damn thing_.

xxx

Thalia PoV

You know those WTF moments in your life? You know that feeling? Well, that's not even close to what I was feeling. That was the biggest WTF moment of my life. And I've had a LOT of those. To name a few: when Jason was taken away from me; when I found out I was a demigod; when I found out the Greek gods were real; waking up years later to find that Luke betrayed Camp, and Annabeth was all grown up; finding out the was another Big Three kid, the sorts.

But this topped the cake. Percy pointed a _stick _at Talos, said some weird stuff and, BAM! Talos is GONE! I mean, WTF!

So, I did the natural thing.

I went up to him, and yelled in his face.

"Perseus Jackson! What did you DO?!" I asked/ yelled. But, for the first time, he wasn't paying attention.

Rude.

He pointed that... that what? Is certainly wasn't a normal stick, that's for sure. Well, he pointed 'it' Bianca and, before we could stop him, he said, "_Finite._"

Bianca suddenly started running toward us.

Then slapped Percy in the face.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULD'VE DIED!"

Percy raised his hands defensively. "The plan you made was suicide. You would've died anyway." Oh? When did he learn logic?

"AT LEAST IT WOULD'VE BEEN A HEROIC DEATH! I WAS ABOUT TO BE SQUISHED AND HUMILIATED!"

"Relax... you survived, right?" Definitely not acting like himself.

"I ALMOST PEED MYSELF, THANK YOU!"

"That's not relevant." Ouch. Cold, hard logic.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHI-"

Before I could tell them both to shut up, Zoe must've gotten tired of it, because she suddenly shouted, "BOTH OF THEE SHALL BE SILENCED THIS INSTANT!" They both opened their mouths in protest, but the fire in Zoe's eyes stopped them. After deciding that they were calm enough, she continued, "Bianca, what is this plan Percy spoke of?"

Bianca gulped, but she explained what Percy dubbed an S&S (Simple and Suicidal) plan. Zoe glared at her when she was done.

"That was brave, Bianca, but you should try to consider other options before thinking of plans like that," Zoe lectured. When Bianca nodded and looked down in shame, so she added,"I do, however, admire the intention, and your determination to carry it out, thought plans like that must be used as last resort, okay? There were other options available, but if I have learned one thing today, it's that you have the heart and spirit of a true Hunter." Bianca brightened considerably.

Zoe turned to Percy. "And you, sir, have some explaining to do."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Please leave a review! See ya!**


End file.
